A Fantastic Friend And Where to Find Him
by M14Mouse
Summary: Newt always had trouble making friends…until he made an unexpected one.


A Fantastic Friend And Where to Find Him

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Newt always had trouble making friends…until he made an unexpected one.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Newt always had trouble making friends.

He was always the "odd" kid. The annoying child who asked too many questions. The child wouldn't play with other children because he was too busy reading and studying. Too busy with creatures in his backyard and not enough with the most dangerous creatures on the planet.

It was a paradox that haunted him for years. It hindered his work. His own kind refused to see what before them. These marvelous creatures who are among them and that could better wizard kind if they could understand them.

It frustrated him a great deal because they simple don't understand the important. They rolled their eyes at him and talk behind his back.

There are a few souls that understood his work. They were colleagues. Albus may be the closest that he would call a friend…but…their respect occupations kept them in minimum contract.

He regretted nothing about that choice….but…

"Come on, Newt. Let's get some food in your belly," Jacob's voice broke him from his thoughts.

He shook his head for a moment. He focused his attention on Jacob who was doing something over the flame rock he kept going when he was experimenting. Magic could do the trick but not for long period of time. He needed a constant flame to work with. The rock did the trick.

"I have eaten."

"Uh huh. I know for a fact that you didn't eat at the girls' place. So, how about it, little guy? Is he telling the truth?" Jacob said. Not at him but Pickett, who popped his head out of his pocket. Pickett shook his head no. He glanced down and gave Pickett a look. Pickett just stuck out his tongue.

Traitor.

"Don't worry. It is quick. I found some bread…some sugar…cinnamon…nutmeg…honey. Poor man's French toast."

"How did you find them?"

Jacob waved his hand toward demiguise standing next to him.

"Me and my nose…and this guy. Thanks for the help, little guy," Jacob said with a grin as he touched the demiguise's shoulder. Jacob took some French toast off the rock with a pair of tongs that he must have found. He wrapped it in a piece of cloth and handed it to the demiguise. The demiguise took it and made a happy noise when he took a bite.

He wanted to say something but…

It left him in awe that the creatures were so welcoming. His presence might play a role but most of the time, he had to keep the creatures from stinging, eating, or running over the poor soul that came with him.

Not Jacob….

It may do with the man's nature. He panicked like all muggles did when they encountered the unknown. Unlikely, most muggles…. he just embraced it. Yes…he told him something once while they were running down the street.

 _I have seen a lot of things, Newt. Terrible things. Some that leave me awake at night but I have seen good. Not a whole lot but enough to know to treasure them. Treasure those good moments so that they can help you thought the bad. What you do? It is a whole lot of good._

He blamed the cold for the flush of his cheeks.

"So, why have all of this stuff? I mean…I don't see you making breakfast with it." Jacob added.

"Yes…well…you see, I was trying to change the taste of the various venom in hopes that my kind would see usefulness of these creatures…and…." He said.

"…and it tastes like crap, huh?"

He burst out laughing.

"Why yes."

"Don't worry…our medicine doesn't taste so good either. But hey, at least, you are trying..." Jacob said as he made a face.

"How does Muggles medicine taste like?"

"Imagine eating your shoes that has been out in the rain all day."

He winced. It was lovely to know that Muggle medicine taste just as bad as wizard medicine.

He felt something pressed into his hand. He blinked for a moment and looked down to see something wrap in a cloth.

"Eat this for now. Later, I promise you something better. Probably not as good with magic but still…I can do a lot of things. Stucky bun? Sconce? Chocolate croissant are always a winner. How about you, little guy? Do you want some too?"

He didn't lie…. his stomach started to grumble.

"You don't have to…" He said.

"Nah…what are friends for?" Jacob said with a wave.

His eyes widen slightly and his throat tightened up.

Very few people in his world would willingly call him a friend. This mug…no, Jacob spoke those words openly and freely.

He came to the states to let one of his creature free. Along the way, he found something just fantastic.

"Yes, I would like that." He said.

A friend…

End

A/N: Call it a missing scene. Call it whatever. I just wanted to write more Newt/Jacob friendship moments. :D Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
